kakashi memory loss
by jess5423
Summary: team minato go on a mission where kakashi forgets who obito is


"He's late again that idiot."

"Okay kakashi calm down he'll be here any minute now"

"You're too soft on him minato sensei."

Then obito trips on branch and face plants then gets up and starts spluttering an excuse "Sorry I'm late you see an old women tripped and hurt herself…"

"Yea, enough with the lies if your gonna lie at least make up a good one obito"

"can't you ever be nice." Obito replied grumpily  
"Ok stop fighting already and were about to leave"

"Sorry rin" said obito,  
"Thanks rin anyway let me explain the mission we have to find the hidden mist rouge ninja gang's hide out ok"

, "hai," kakashi obito and rin replied in unison

"Team 7 deploy"  
"Minato sensei I hear something"

"so do I obito ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"RIN"

"Damn don't go after her",

"What are you saying kakashi we should just let them kidnap her."

"yes the mission is the most important… the mission 1st rin 2nd,"

"Come to your senses kakashi what would you rather the mission completed or rin staying alive?"

"that's easy the mission completed"

"… Do you even have a heart kakashi?"

"….Do you even have a brain obito the missions more important,"

"NO IT'S NOT RIN IS KAKASHI! "

"You're an idiot as usual obito"

Mean while  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh please stop… "…."shut up girl and answer what does the leaf have planned," ," like I'd tell you" , "shut up girl and tell me your name" ,"it's rin", "well rin if you don't tell me I will have to stab this kunai in the a vital point (not the heart) so what's it gonna be?" , "I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" rin said bravely 

"Fine then have it your way"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The kidnapper just stabbed rin in a vital point and she went unconscious from pain.

Back to obito/kakashi/minato

"Kakashi I'm really sorry about this I'll apologize for it later,"

"Obito what are you doing?" (Obito picks up a massive brick walks over to kakashi and slams in against his head)

(Kakashi goes unconscious) minato runs over to kakashi and sais "obito are you an idiot this could cause memory loss a migraine, brain damage or even a concussion"

"I'll care about that later lets go" replies obito angrily

(Obito jumps into the trees and starts jumping away and minato yells "I'll be there soon")

minato pulls out his first aid kit and gets a bandage and starts wrapping where all the bloods coming out of kakashi's head when he finished he picked up kakashi bridle style and caught up to obito.

"Took you long enough sensei I had to drag my heels along waiting for you"

"Well sorry someone had to bandage kakashi's wound replies minato sarcastically

"Whateve's lets pick up the pace and go save rin sensei."

They get to the hide out and rin's unconscious on the floor "RIN!" Obito runs over to her minato close behind suddenly they're surrounded by rouge ninja's so obito takes rin and puts her in a sitting against a wall minato does the same with kakashi then they start fighting.

FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU yells obito it hit 5 ninja's they dropped down their bodies burnt black, Rason gun yells minato attacking 14 rouge ninja's through the heart DEAD then minato hears a scream and quickly kills the rest and runs over to obito blood running down his arms and legs, rin wakes up and runs to obito and starts to heal him when she had finish she looked around and saw kakashi up against the wall and asks what happened to him

Minato replied "obito slammed him against the head with a brick" "OBITO!" Rin yelled rage in her voice as she punch's him in the head, "oww what was that 4"

" You know what it's 4 obito" rin growled dangerously"

"Err ok, let's head back to the leaf" said minato nervously, "yes sensei", minato walks over and picks kakashi up and they start heading back to the leaf (kakashi wakes up) "what happened?"

Kakashi asks dizzily, "Ah kakashi you're awake,"

"Sensei?"

"Obito apologize", "but rin", "DO IT!"

"Ah kakashi I'm sorry 4 you know… "who are you?" asks kakashi tiredly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO AM I IT'S ME OBITO"

"Obito calm down kakashi's probably just got a case of MEMARY LOSS THANKS TO YOU!"

"Memory loss?"

"Yea memory loss"

"Are you sure sensei? I mean he could be faking it"

"… kakashi doesn't lie like you obito and just great look what you've done obito well I guess all we can do is just take him to the Intel division court and see if there's even one memory of you"

(They just got back to the village) "Ok here's the Intel division court"

They go inside, "inoichi can you search kakashi's mind and see if there's any memory of obito,"

"Sure thing minato" (searches his mind) "afraid not", inoichi scratches his head

"WHAT!", "You should go see tsunade I hear she knows how to make people remember stuff" "thank you inoichi", "no probes minato"

(They find tsunade) "Hey tsunade"

"Yes minato?"

"Can you make kakashi here remember everything about obito he has a case of memory loss?"

"Of course bring him inside"

"Thank you" minato lays kakashi on a bed still unconscious… tsunade places her hand on kakashi's fore-head and her hand starts glowing then she gasps and takes her hand off his fore-head and then says with fear "I can't make him remember a jutsu has been placed on his brain" "but all I did was hit him with a brick" said obito confusion clear in his voice…tsunade asks "obito did you pick up that brick from no-where?" "yes" obito replies, "well then some-one made that happen", "then, how do we break the jutsu tsunade" asks minato, "I don't know just give it time for now just try get him to remember while I find away to get all his memories back", "ok tsunade"

"Let's go to the park team"

" yes sensei" obito and rin replied and minato picks up kakashi and they go to the park, while obito and rin play on the park minato wakes kakashi up, when kakashi's awake minato asks him "do you know who obito is" kakashi tiredly replies "am I meant to?" minato sighs and takes kakashi over to obito and rin and he tells obito "obito walk around the village and try get him to remember you" obito nods with tears in his eyes and thinks to himself _what if kakashi never remembers me it's my fault he lost his memories _

Obito and kakashi walk around the village with obito trying to get him to remember but failing miserably

And minato went to tsunade "well found anyway yet tsunade?" he asks "yes bring him here now" tsunade replies

Minato teleports to kakashi grabs him and teleports back to tsunade

Kakashi asks "what's going on sensei?" "Tsunade found away to get your memories back"

"Minato bring kakashi and lie him down on this table on his back." Minato does as he's told and lies kakashi on the table as tsunade calls 4 doctors over, one of the doctors holds his left leg down tight another the right leg, another the right arm and the last doctor the left arm all held down tight then tsunade tells minato to go to the top of kakashi above his head and hold kakashi's chest down (over his head) so minato does that , now 5 people are holding kakashi down and tsunade tells them to not let go and hold him tight with that she gets a surgical knife and stabs kakashi just below the heart and starts cutting kakashi's stomach right open with kakashi struggling furiously to get free and minato yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S ONLY GOT MEMORY LOSS?" and tsunade yelling back "THIS IS NECESSARY I'LL EXPLAIN LATER" the voices of the 2 could only just be heard over the sound of kakashi screaming in immeasurable pain, minato roughly bites his lip worrying about kakashi he's never seen kakashi in so much pain before it hurts him to see someone he thought that could take any amount of pain shatter like glass before his eyes.

When tsunade finished cutting she reached into kakashi's stomach and pulled out a electric piece of metal, all the doctors including minato have confused looks on their faces and tsunade sighs loudly and sais "it's a reflection mirror it takes away the memory of one person which…was obito"

Kakashi let out yet another pained scream (his stomach is still cut open) and they all look at him then tsunade gives him the strongest painkillers and then heals his stomach so it's now back to normal but he's still in pain (no scars coz of medical ninjutsu and no stitches because of ninjas don't need them) when tsunade finished patching him up with bandages kakashi was already unconscious and then she gave him bridle style to minato who took him to hospital room 14.

Later on

"UGH" , kakashi wakes up and groans in pain as he sits up, "whoa kakashi take it easy" said minato concerned, "where's obito and rin" asks kakashi "they don't know you're in hospital" minato replies slowly "oh" tsunade walks in and said to kakashi "you're allowed out in 2 days kakashi" with that she left

2 days later

"Ok kakashi you can leave the hospital now" sais minato grinning like an idiot, minato and kakashi walk to the hospital desk and sign him out then go to ichiraku where kakashi gets a miso ramen and minato a pork, then they do tons off stuff that doesn't involve training then they both go to minato's house (they've lived together since sakumo's death) and get some sleep.

Next morning when minato wakes up kakashi is still sleeping and minato smiles at his tired still in a bit of pain from the surgery student and he left to the kitchen to make breakfast when he came back with the breakfast kakashi was slowly sitting up groaning in pain and minato teleports to him and helps him sit up and gives him breakfast, after he finish kakashi starts to get up to put the plate in the sink but minato grabs it and teleports to the sink puts it in then teleports back to kakashi then they leave to go to training and meet obito and rin there.

When they get to the training grounds obito and rin are already there waiting and obito walks up to kakashi and says "what's my name kakashi" , kakashi replies confusion in his voice "obito uchiha?" obito then smiles and hugs kakashi, kakashi glows with anger and pushes obito off and starts yelling at him minato and rin say in unison "there they go again" obito starts yelling back at him both insulting each other then obito punched kakashi

(Not like I hate you but you know how they usually fight) in the stomach, kakashi fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain, to winded to talk and he can barley breathe because he's winded, he hits the ground hard and minato/obito/rin's faces are all pure shock minato bends down and turns kakashi onto his back then glares up at obito

Rin and obito bend down and obito asks minato "what happened I didn't punch him that hard?" minato sighs loudly while giving kakashi painkillers (an injection painkiller) and tells obito and rin the entire story of kakashi's surgery (what happened=stomach cut open) and everything, after he finished telling them they were shocked and obito immediately regretted his decision of punching kakashi in the stomach.

When kakashi woke up 1hour later obito apologized straight away and kakashi just stared at him and said "it's fine obito it just hurts a little"

The next day went fine and kakashi recovered and everything went back to normal.

Sorry I suck at endings and sorry for any mistakes I made


End file.
